Black and White
by decisive-conclusion
Summary: Miriallia is taking advantage of Dearka being asleep to watch some old shows on television. But for how long?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own gundam seed.

* * *

The only sound was the rain. It dribbled down the troughs and onto the brick concrete outside a large yellow house. It would have undoubtedly have appeared to be a welcoming home under the sun, but in the dark, it loomed over the street corner as a massive, threatening shadow. If one where to pear though the window however, the house would seem anything but eerie. Shades of olive green adorned the kitchen walls, along with a number of family photos. Attached to the kitchen was a small flight of stairs. The occasional piece of popcorn lay on the carpet steps, like a trail.

At the end of the stairs, there was another room. This one, nonetheless, was occupied. By two teenagers even. Well, one conscious teen anyways. The other lay sprawled across a beige couch. One arm resting under his head, and one leg flung off to the side so it touched the ground. His mouth hung open, admitting a light snore.

The other person sat cross legged on the floor, leaning forward intently. Her hand was curled around a television remote. The volume button was, of course, very tempting to push, but she refrained. If anyone needed sleep it was him.

Slumping forward, Miriallia gasped when another one of her favorite shows began to play. Talk about lucky. Her boyfriend was dead asleep, and she had just watched two and a half hours of old black and white television shows she hadn't seen since she was fourteen. Her parents weren't home tonight and as soon as Dearka had fallen asleep, she had stuffed the remaining popcorn into her mouth.

Life was good.

'_Ronald, I love you but…I…'_

'_I understand Sandra, you-'_

The power on the television flicked off when a hand reached over Miriallias' shoulder and pressed the power button.

"How can you watch that stuff," Dearka yawned, rubbing one eye, "It's all boring chick flicks…Ruining my nap." Collapsing back on the couch, he grinned. "You're parents left yet?"

Miriallia leaned back against the sofa, "I'm a girl Dearka, I'm aloud to watch these things and enjoy them, but it'd be a bit weird if people discovered _your_ love for them," she teased.

Dearka sat bolt upright, "I do not! You haven't been telling people I do…have you?" he narrowed his eyes, "Where's the popcorn!"

"I ate the rest," she told him with a mock serious face as she sat down beside him, "all of it…absolutely delicious."

"You pig," he yawned again, putting his arm around her shoulders, "You're parents _are _gone right?"

"Yep."

"So…"

"What," Miriallia asked, "You want to stay here tonight Dearka?"

He smirked, "Yeah."

"Okay, I'll go get some blankets for the spare bedroom."

Dearka laughed, "Sure, I'll help."

Standing up, the two of them raced up the first set of stairs, and into the kitchen. They came skidding to a stop at the next set of steps. The hall was very narrow. Only enough room for two slender children, or one adult.

Miriallia grinned, "You first Dearka," she giggled and bowed.

The former Buster pilot snorted; "No, I insist, pigs, I mean _ladies _first," Dearka gave his trademark smirk, and bowed as well.

"Thank you; Sleepy," Miriallia took the steps two at a time, "It's really getting stormy out. I heard some thunder."

"Yeah," Dearka said from behind, not really listening.

Arriving at the closet in the dark hallway, Miriallia pulled open the door and crouched down. Shuffling through a mountain of blankets, she turned around, and burst out laughing. Dearka had thrown a white sheet over himself and was making 'ghost sounds'.

"You like it?" he asked, "I think I look pretty authentic myself."

As soon as he said this, a crack of thunder was heard. Miriallia winced, "I'm surprised the power hasn't gone out yet." With that, a bolt of lightening illuminated the entire house, and all was dark.

"You just _had_ to say it," Dearka smirked.

Rain drizzled down the house, past the windows and on to the ground into a puddle. Neither one of them doubted how muddy it would be in the morning. Almost the whole house was surrounded by large gardens Miriallias' mother slaved over during the hot summer.

By now, the entire neighborhood was dark, not one streetlight remained to guide drivers.

"Dearka?" Miriallias voice reached his ears. She sounded quiet, and a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah?"

"I can't see anything; it's completely black with the power out."

He turned around to face her. He, of course, could see perfectly with enhanced eye sight. "Don't worry about it," Grabbing her hand, he began to lead her slowly down the stairs.

"We might as well stay down stairs until the power comes back on," He suggested.

Miriallia had to agree. They, or her really, couldn't do much in the dark. With their luck, it would be out until morning. Not fun. Sighing, her optimistic personality looked at the bright side. It was dark, she was with her boyfriend, and her parents weren't home.

Miriallia shook her head; she was starting to sound like Dearka.

Another crack of thunder was heard followed by lightning. For a moment, she saw his blond head in front of her. Then it was black again.

She wouldn't act like a child. The storm didn't scare her. She had been a soldier for god sakes, and had been through ordeals much more frightening. Her hand tightened around his. Because for all she tried, the thought of a monster hiding in the closet, was far more vivid than she was comfortable with.

"How're you doing back there?" Dearka asked. He had felt her grip continually tighten then slacken around his hand.

"I'm fine," she said quickly, as the thunder boomed once more.

"Good, we're in the kitchen now. Just one more flight of stairs, five steps," he counted.

Trying her best not to stumble down the stairs, she felt him pull her over to the couch where they sat down.

More lightning.

She shivered.

Dearka kept his grip on her hand as he put his other arm protectively around her shoulders.

"So…Um, where's everyone else tonight?" Miriallia asked. What a lame attempt at a conversation, she thought.

"Well, I know that Yzak and Shiho went to go see some fireworks on some random hill…Hopefully they're back by now," Dearka said, "Other than that, I don't know."

"Oh…It would've been cold tonight," Miriallia said, worry seeping into her tone.

Dearka grinned. "They'll be fine. You can go to sleep you know, I'm betting the storms almost over."

Crack!

"Or not," he added.

"Kay..." Miriallia felt her face heat up as his arm tightened around her. Leaning her head back against his shoulder, she felt extremely stupid. He could probably see how red she was as well.

"Night…"Dearka said awkwardly.

"Night."

* * *

Well, I tried. I'm hoping to continue with this. I think Dearka may have been a bit out of character, but I though he might be like that in the situation. I did my best anyhoo. Let me know!

Reviews mean the most!


	2. Chapter 2

"Milly!" A frustrated whisper rang though the silence. "Milly, wake up!" this time the voice sounded slightly urgent. "C'mon, I'm-"the voice was cut off as a loud boom of thunder cracked, and a strike of lighting lit up the room.

Dearka sighed. He _could _leave her for just a second. But that seemed rather cruel, considering the power was still out, and the house completely dark in her eyes. Frustrated, he seized a lock of his hair and gave it a tug. The girl was a heavy sleeper. Fine then. Dearka stood up from his sitting position on the couch, carefully removing his arm from her shoulders. He smiled as she slumped over, her head hitting the soft arm rest. Crouching down, he grasped her shoulders again.

"Milly?" More lighting.

"Milly."

"Miriallia Haww!" At the exact time he said this, a crack of thunder, the loudest yet, boomed above them.

Miriallias eyes shot open. She would have jumped about three feet in the air if Dearka hadn't had his hand on her shoulder. Before the shocked girl could register what happened, she screamed. It was completely black, and the first thing she saw when the lighting illuminated the room, was the face in front of her. Dearka.

The boy widened his eyes in panic. Before he could do anything though, she had jumped up. Dearka heard her sigh in frustration.

"What!" She snapped, and then yawned. "Sorry, I forgot what happened." She looked around. Black. The power was still out then.

Dearka stood up as well. He saw her look around out of instinct, even if it was so dark she couldn't see.

"That's fine. I was trying to wake you up," he took a silent step towards her, "but…"

Miriallia gave a small shriek again as he quickly put his arm around her waist and began leading her to the stairs.

"Yes? What? Why did you wake me up?" She really didn't enjoy being caught in the middle of a storm, completely dependent on someone else's eyes.

"You're a heavy sleeper, you know that?" He grinned. "I heard my cell phone go off a few times, and I didn't want to leave you."

"…Oh," Miriallia frowned; now feeling completely guilty.

"We're at the stairs now," he waited for her to find her footing anxiously.

"Is this going to take all day, Milly, or do you want me to carry you," Dearka inwardly laughed as her cheeks seared red.

"No. I'm fine, I just don't want to trip," she muttered finding the step. Rubbing her hand against her blushing cheek, she attempted to get it back to a normal color.

With Dearka's support, the two managed to successfully get up the stairs without any major incident. As soon as they reached the top, however, the cell-phone rang again.

"C'mon," grabbing Miriallias hand, he pulled her towards her room where he'd left it.

Stumbling up another flight of stairs, she felt herself being pulled along gaining speed, into one of the last rooms.

Dearka arrived at her open door and froze, frowning. With all the momentum he'd gained jogging through the hallway, however, Miriallia went crashing into his back, almost loosing her balance.

"What? Why did you stop Dearka?" Miriallia asked. Fearing the worst, she inched closer to him.

"No…nothing, it's just, that's _your_ cell-phone going off."

"Oh!" Taking his hand, she entered her room, knowing full well where everything was.

Reaching her bed, she put her hands on the cover, blindly searching for the source of the ringing. Dearka spotted the phone on her bed stand by her lamp almost immediately. Picking it up, he flipped it open.

"Helloooo?"

"Dearka!" Miriallia snatched the phone away from his ear. "Hello? Miriallia here."

"_Milly! I'm so glad I got hold of you,"_

"Shiho? Where are you? Are you alone? Is Yzak with you?" Miriallia panicked, showering the girl with questions as she sat down on her bed.

"_I'm fine. I just took a fall, and...Um, Yzak say he wants to talk to Dearka right now. I'll let you go, bye!"_

This time it was Miriallias turn to frown. Glancing at the phone in the palm of her hand, she then shifted her gaze to the person sitting next to her.

"Yzak wants to talk to you Dearka." Holding her hand out, she felt his grasp it, and then hold it to his ear.

"Yeah?" Miriallia heard him ask. She glanced at her alarm. Power was out…right, it wasn't working. Doing her best to ignore her increasingly loud companion, she pushed up the sleeve of her shirt to her watch.

3:07 a.m was its reading.

Sighing at Dearka's lack of silence, she went to push back her bedroom curtain. It was somewhere on the other side of her bed…there!

Crawling on all fours, she curled her fingers around the material and was about to pull it open.

BOOM!

She gasped when the floor seemed to practically shake beneath her, the thunder felt so close, it was as if it was on top of them. Automatically, she found herself nearly leaping across the bed; only to find she was clinging onto Dearka's arm like there was no tomorrow.

Dearka even gave a small jump as it sounded. Restraining himself from rolling his eyes (in enjoyment of course) as Miriallia held his arm; he continued his conversation as if nothing had happened.

Grumbling to herself, Miriallia heard her and Shiho's names mentioned more than once. Laughter followed. Trying her best to tune out Dearka's banter about Yzak and Shiho, she stopped doing anything when she thought she heard a creak.

Apparently Dearka heard it to, because he had stopped talking.

Everything was silent…until Yzak said something unintelligible over the phone. Eyes widening, Dearka stared at it for a minute.

"What the hell did you just say, Jule?" he demanded furiously. More talking followed. Finally Dearka snapped at the other person on the line and turned off Miriallias phone.

Snorting, he grabbed her hand ready to get up. "That was about-"…he stopped when something squeaked again.

"My parents are home!" Miriallia looked ready to yell something at him, but Dearka beat her to it. Quickly putting his hand over her mouth to quiet her down, they stood perfectly still.

"They have a flashlight," he whispered into her ear.

Pulling his hand off her mouth, he saw how panicked she looked already, and smirked.

"They've met me before."

"But not in the middle of the night," she hissed, "What am I going to do with y-"

"Ssh! They're coming up the stairs Milly!"

"Get under the bed Dearka, now."

"You're insane! C'mon Milly why not just tell them-"

"Miriallia? Sweetie, are you still awake?"

Taking a deep breath, Miriallia turned to Dearka. "Please?" She asked.

He quickly complied, dropping to his knees before lying on the floor. He began to roll under the bed, but not before muttering a few choice words.

"Dearka, I think they'll turn the flashlight off before they come in, I'll…"she paused, "I'll give you a signal when it's safe to make a run for it."

He sighed. All too familiar with this plan of action being enrolled in the ZAFT military.

"Right."

"Miriallia, we're coming in," her mother called, whispering rather loudly.

Crap. Her parents loved and respected Dearka, they really did, but that was because they were both 'responsible children, who put their priorities first'. To find Miriallia at home with the power out, and her boyfriend under the bed was not…very inconspicuous. She was eighteen, and technically, they couldn't ground her. Miriallias parents where the kind of people who would either take this situation lightly, with a few laughs, or her mother would sit down with her and have a talk about how their relationship was moving 'to fast'. But whichever would happen, it was to late now.

The door opened slowly. Both young adults in the dark room held their breath.

Miriallias mom stepped in, and reached over to her husband to turn off the flashlight, but halted the action when she saw her daughter completely stoic, in her light deprived bedroom.

"Hi, mom…dad…"

"Evening, Milly," her dad replied lightly, obviously not sensing the quickly growing tension in the room.

"Milly, the powers out, what've you been doing? What time did Dearka leave?" Her mothers frown would've been laughable considering she was holding the flashlight directly below her chin, and looked rather strange with the light, but this was not the time.

Trying to remain casual, Miriallia spoke, "I was just on the computer, I was upgrading the system…dad, did you know we haven't last done that since I was 13?"

Her dad looked surprised. "Really now! I seem to recall doing it, oh, I suppose you're right, I guess that was five years ago now…my, time flies!"

"Milly, the powers out. How could you be on the computer?" her mom questioned.

From underneath the bed, Miriallia could've sworn she heard a snicker before Dearka patted her ankle 'reassuringly'.

"Well, _just _before the power went out, Dearka called and…yeah…he called," trying her best to ignore her parents faces; she raised her foot and stuck in under the bed in hopes of communicating a message.

The next sound she heard, however, wasn't comforting.

"Oh! Milly, you kicked my nose!"

* * *

Well? You know how much I love reviews. I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but if you've read Below Zero, then I sort of added some in...was it okay? Are they out of character? I did my best, and had fun typing this anyways. Thanks for the support so far! I'm not sure what I could do with this if I continued this. Any ideas?


End file.
